


Issues

by essencede



Series: Violetine and Clouis One-Shots/Short Stories [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Distance, Doubt, F/F, Heartache, Past Minnie/Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: She taps her fingers on her thigh. No pattern. No beat. Just random. Just fidgeting. She doesn't trust Minnie. Not one fucking bit. She hates Violet being so close to her; her stomach churns at the sight of them together. Minnie could be plotting something or just betray them when they need her most. Clementine doesn't know, but she expects the worst.She also can't help but be jealous. Violet seems to cling to the girl, distancing herself from her current girlfriend. They never really called each other that. They just kissed and there seemed to be feelings, but Clementine is so unfamiliar with this. She doesn't know what they are. A part of her tells her that Violet prefers Minnie, that this sudden distance will only grow further. Her fists clench at the thought. How dumb of her, getting all emotional over Violet barely talking to her for a week.





	Issues

Violet smiles, sitting on the front steps. The wind brushes through her blonde hair. Strands are pushed in one direction, some grazing against her dirtied cheeks. Minnie sits next to her. She forces a smile, but enjoys the contact with her friend.

She's still recovering from all she's witnessed. All she's done. Everyone is. Violet has helped a lot. Everyone else continues to be distant from the two. Especially Louis. No longer able to speak and the fact that Minnie watched as it happened, it destroyed him.

Clementine studies the two. She taps her fingers on her thigh. No pattern. No beat. Just random. Just fidgeting. She doesn't trust Minnie. Not one fucking bit. She hates Violet being so close to her; her stomach churns at the sight of them together. Minnie could be plotting something or just betray them when they need her most. Clementine doesn't know, but she expects the worse. 

She also can't help but be jealous. Violet seems to cling to the girl, distancing herself from her current girlfriend. They never really called each other that. They just kissed and there seemed to be feelings, but Clementine is so unfamiliar with this. She doesn't know what they are. A part of her tells her that Violet prefers Minnie, that this sudden distance will only grow further. Her fists clench at the thought. How dumb of her, getting all emotional over Violet barely talking to her for a week. 

She sighs, looking at the graves. She keeps going back here. When her thoughts get negative, she stands there. She thinks of those she lost. Those that lay here. Marlon was sick, but Clem believes he didn't deserve to die. The guilt still haunts her. Maybe her and Violet's feelings would end up here too, she wonders. 

She shakes her head, fixing her hat and walking to the school. She passes the two girls on the front steps. Violet smiles at her and Minnie tenses. Clementine sees this from the corner of her eye and just doesn't give them attention. She hates feeling jealous. Being all petty. She can't look Violet in the eyes.

Violet frowns at the lack of response. She can't really blame Clem. What they went through was tough. Clem is also helping put Louis back together, giving him a shoulder to cry one. Violet can't do that. Guilt fills her, knowing Clementine chose her, leading to a tongueless Louis. Her throat dries and constricts at the thought. She pulls on the strings of her tattered clothes, remaining silent. 

Minnie studies her slow, awkward moments. She could see the chemistry between the two, but doesn't bother commenting on it. There isn't much chemistry between herself and Violet romantically. It faded awhile ago, or it seems that way. As long as they try to be friends again. That's all that matters to Minerva. 

***

Louis and Clem sit outside together. He hums to her, the only thing he can do. At least he can. Clem enjoys the pleasant sound of his voice. She doesn't like the song, having heard it since she was a child. Over. And. Over again.  
She doesn't mind this time though. His voice is pleasant, soft and shy. Like he's afraid of losing it too.

Violet studies Clem from a distance, feeling guilty for avoiding the two. Her hands shudder at the thought of having to face Louis, look him in the eyes. She feels as it's her fault. Maybe things would be different if she got taken. Better. 

Louis then stands up and motions to the school. He rests his head on his hands, shutting his eyes. Clem nods her head, getting the message. 

"Have a good nap," she says and he nods his head. His dark eyes are gentle and soft. No anger toward her. Though she feels it's all her fault. 

Violet gulps, wanting to walk to Clem and apologize. Tell her why she's avoiding the two. She stands up, preparing to do so. She walks away from the stairs as Louis reaches them. He looks to her longingly, but he gets her train of thought. He wishes he could correct her. If only he could speak. 

She pauses where she is and turns around, too afraid to face Clementine. What if she's hurt her? She can't deal with that. Why is shit so complicated?

***

Is Violet uninterested in her? She watched Violet just walk away from her earlier. Clem's chest aches. Minnie pops into her mind and Clem's fists clench. 

Louis notices the tension in Clem's body, the way she seems to be unable to focus. He takes the paper they use to talk and writes on it.

'You okay?'

She reads the words and hesitates, not wanting to be a bother. Louis shouldn't have to worry about her. He takes it as a yes, knowing the answer already. He takes the paper back, writing on it on the floor, making his writing messy.

'Is it Vi? You two seem distant.'

Clem nods her head and he frowns, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me," she assures, putting on a smile. He sees right through it, having faked those many times himself. 

'I'll write to her and tell her to fix this.'

"I think she's just interested in Minnie again. It's fine," Clem assures, shrugging. 

Why does it hurt? They barely were a couple. It sucks. This being her first relationship. 

‘Don’t jump to conclusions,’ he writes and holds up a finger. ‘Let me talk to her :) it’ll be fine’

Clementine shakes her head. “It’s fine.”

He wags his finger and stands up, grabbing another piece of paper from his desk. She shakes her head again, putting her head in her hands. 

***

Dear Violet, 

You’re hurting Clem and me. Please stop ignoring us. We get it. Times are hard. They really are. I wish I could speak to you, but writing is just fine. I’m okay with that. And if you’re not ready to talk to me, please just talk to Clem. 

She likes you ;) 

So please TALK!!!  
-Louis 

Violet holds the letter in her shaky hands, letting out a sigh. She can’t keep doing this. 

“I’m such a pussy,” she mutters to herself. 

***

"Clem," Violet calls out, her voice weak. She knocks on the door. 

Clem tenses at the voice. That voice. The door creaks open. Clementine feels her cheeks warm at the sight of her. She looks to Violet, her fatigue clear. Bags sit under her eyes, but Violet doesn't seem to notice. At least not in a negative way. They're all tired. So fucking tired. 

"Hey," Clementine greets as Violet stops, standing still. There's a bit of distance between their bodies. Fitting for their situation. Clem almost laughs at the fact, noticing immediately.

She hates it. How Violet fidgets in front of her, as if they're strangers. Or enemies, healing from a fight. This isn't right. 

Violet hesitates, wanting to apologize, but not finding the words. How can she explain the feeling she gets when sees Clem and Louis? The way her mouth dries, her chest aches and her throat constricts. 

"You doing alright?" Clem asks, searching those green eyes for answers.

"No," Violet answers honestly, shoving her hands in pockets. "I'm sorry. It's my fault I'm feeling this way."

Clementine raises an eyebrow in response. She doesn't say a thing, unsure of what to say. 

"I just look at you and Louis—it's my fault. If I got taken or didn't wait so long to attack, or searched for them, this wouldn't have happened." Violet's voice cracks and she shivers. 

Clementine wraps her arm around Violet, resting her head on Violet's shoulder. Violet tenses before loosening up, letting herself fall into Clementine. The shorter teen stays silent, waiting for the blonde to continue. 

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I really care about you, Clem. I'm sorry," she apologizes, mumbling into Clem's neck. 

"It's okay. It's okay," Clem assures, her voice smooth and gentle. Violet melts into Clementine's touch, at her voice, like ice cream does after being out too long. 

"Do you still want to be a couple?" Clementine tenses at the question and breathes.

"What about Minnie?" Clementine asks, almost flinching at the words as they leave her mouth. 

"Minnie? No, we're just friends now. There's nothing there. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. Oh my god—I've been spending so much time with her and avoiding you," Violet says, her eyes widening and her body tenses.

She wraps her arms around Clementine, burrowing her face in Clem's neck. Clem rubs her back in response, like she does with AJ when he has nightmares. 

"I want you," Violet says, pulling away. 

"I want you too," Clementine says, smiling up at the girl. "Can we..."

Violet kisses Clem, it coming naturally. It's a bit messy, but it's so nice. Pleasant to touch one another again, skin against skin once again. They pull away, smiling as their faces flush. 

"I'm sorry," Violet apologizes, her smiling drooping into a frown.

"It's okay. As long as you don't do that again. We can't just avoid each other because it's tough. Everything is tough these days," Clementine says and Violet nods her head. 

"Yeah, yeah," Violet says, cupping Clementine's cheek with her hand. "I won't do that again. I'm so dumb."

"Shush." Clem presses a kiss to the girl's forehead, standing on her tiptoes.

Clem brings her to her bed, linking their hands and kissing Violet on the lips once again. Violet giggles, her cheeks warm and her pupils large. Clem smiles at the noise, her heart swelling. Violet leans into her, resting her head in the crook of Clem’s neck.


End file.
